Someone Cares
by MichPotter
Summary: Hermione slowly got out of bed, her mind was all misty and transparent. Her bare feet touched the cold stone floor as she made her way down the stairs to the head common room. Her normally hazel brown eyes were a deep misty green filled with pain. Hermion


**A/N: this isn't my story, but one of my friends, Jess. It's not my usual thing, cause I like light and fluffy, but I beta'd it for her, and she has nowhere to post, so I offered and she took it. Just a warning that this contains an attempt at suicide, so if that bothers you, please don't read it. **

**Please review at the end**

**Someone Cares**

Hermione slowly got out of bed, her mind was all misty and transparent. Her bare feet touched the cold stone floor as she made her way down the stairs to the head common room. Her normally hazel brown eyes were a deep misty green filled with pain. Hermione gracefully made her ways to the doors. Draco had fallen asleep on the couch earlier doing study. When Hermione past him her hand had gently touched his cheek. Swiftly she walked over to the oak doors.

DRACO PVO

I woke up with a hand touching my cheek; the smell of jasmine filled my nostrils. I rolled over trying to get back to sleep but something bothered me. I sat up and opened my eyes and saw Granger, in a long silk nightgown. She was gracefully walking over to the doors on the opposite side of the coming room.

"Granger what are you doing" I asked annoyed by the fact she had woken me up. She turned around and just looked at me, and then continued making her way to the doors. I knew straight away something was not right. Her eyes, they were different…she looked almost like she was in a trance. I know for a fact Granger has been really weird lately, she came to school on the first day beaten up, burses every where and stitches, her grades went form worse to worse, but I never asked her about it, she never uttered a word to anyone, not even Potter or Weasley anymore, and in the middle on the night I often heard screaming coming from her room. Curiosity got the better of me one night and I sat outside her door trying to piece together what she was saying. The only words I got from the screaming were, STOP, PLEASE DON'T. I still didn't know what it meant and I wanted to know even if that meant I had to go to the person I despised most, Potter, I asked him if he knew what was wrong with her, I doubted it though.

flashback to two weeks ago

I was walking down the deserted corridor and I spotted Potter and his stupid Weasley girlfriend, I had walked in on there, I'm the boy who lived so I can do whatever I want, when ever I want snogging session. They both stopped suddenly when they heard me approaching

"Scoot" I said to the Weasley brat and pointed over my shoulder. She glared at me, then walked away, knowing that whatever I had to say to Potter was not something she would want to know

"You," I said to him in a disgusted voice. "I would like a word with you" grabbing him by the scruff of his robes I pulled him into the empty broom closet.

"I am not here to start a fight, as much as I would like to, but I come mere on the behalf of the head girl, Granger" Potter's looks quickly went from a deep hatred, which was a mutual feeling, to one of an even deeper sorrow.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I asked roughly.

"Why would you bloody want to know? She is nothing to you other than a filthy little mudblood" Potter had spat at me and made his way to the door. I pushed him up against the wall fiercely.

"I ask because I am the one whom has to share the dorm with her, I am the only one whom watches her walked around like a zombie ever day, because I am the one whom has to hear her screams very night!" I spat and Potter looked completely lost.

"I-I-I don't know why ok!" Potter burst out "She hasn't said hardly a word to Ron or I! We have tried to ask trust her, we have, but I don't know, don't you think I have been worried, ever since she turned up to school like that I have been trying to get it out of her, but she hasn't budged ok, so if you find out any information please tell me because she is my best friend and it breaks my heart to see her hurting like this" with that Potter pushed me back against the wall and left the closet in a huff, with what I thought was tears in his eyes.

End Flashback

I continued watching Granger walking to the door. As much as I despised her, I pitted her also, I still don't know what has happened to her. I know people like Granger don't lose there self esteem and there pride over nothing.

"Granger" I said viciously, hoping to take her out of this trance, she turned around and looked at me and tilted her head and then turned back around and reached out for the door. For a split second I thought I saw a plea for help in her misty, lifeless eyes. I have never been kind before, epically to a mudblood, but I knew right then and there it was the right thing to do, and that I had to be.

"Granger? Granger what are you doing?" I said in one of my softest tones, it was almost a whisper. She turned around and gave me something I will never forget, a smile of sorrow. She opened the doors that lead onto a balcony overlooking the lake, and then it hit me, I knew exactly what she was about to do. I got up quickly and ran over to her and stopped a meter in front of her. She walked over to the railings and leant over, looking at the lake beneath us. Turning her around I shook her viciously by the shoulder, she did nothing but give me the same sad smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked, Hermione lent in and whispered in a far away voice in my ear, what she said made the blood rush to my head, and with that she turned around and stepped onto the railing, I was horrorstruck.

"HERMIONE" I shouted.

_Did I just say her name? Shit I better not make that a habit_, but yet it felt so sweet and innocent coming off my tongue. She seemed to come out of her trance, but was not surprised with where she was standing, she just smiled.

"Are you mad?" I asked with horror filling up my insides.

"No, actually I'm not" Hermione said in her normal voice

_Haven't heard in a while_, I thought

"WELL THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I shouted temper rising, just thinking about what she was going to do.

"Well it's quite simple, I have been trying to do this for a while now" she said with the same sad smile on her face, showing her wrist, they were covered with cuts traveling from the left of her wrist to the right.

"But why?" I asked desperately trying to figure out how to get her off the railings.

"Like you care!" she spat, her tone turning harsh. She turned around to the railing. Tears were filling up her eyes.

"But I do" I said biting my tongue when I had said it, it wasn't true at all, but still, I had to stop her jumping off the railings. She shock her head viciously in denial, I watched her horrified that she was going to lose her balance.

"No one care, no one knows, I can't bear it" with this she put her arms out and was leaning forward.

"HERMIONE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, she paused for a second and looked at me, I went white.

"If I didn't care would I be here?" I asked trying to buy myself some more time, right now I would do anything to stop her from jumping, just because we were enemies didn't mean I wanted her to die. At that moment I felt a feeling bloom right down at the pit of my stomach, I had never felt it before, nor knew what it was but I brushed it aside, right now was neither the time nor the place for that feeling. I held out my hand with a look of plea on my face, hoping with all my heart she would take it. Hermione went pale, tears filled her eyes

"Some one cares" she whispered

"Yes I do" I replied stepping forward to take her hand. Tears silently fell down her face. I watched in anticipation as she turned around to face me, my heart stopped as she lost her balance and slip over the side of the railing. With out thinking of what I was doing I leant forward and grabbed the back of her nightgown. Hermione was hanging over the side at the top of the tower. She looked up at me horrified and mouthed help. I put out my other hand to grab hers

"Hurry" I said as the silk night gown was slowly slipping from my grasp. She lifted her hand up and I took, I heaved her up and over the rails. She collapsed into my arms and stayed there. And for what seemed like eternity we just stood there grasping each other not knowing what else to do. As the sun rose, I looked down at Hermione, and she was peacefully asleep. I carried her inside and put her on her bed and left her room. I walked back out onto the balcony and looked down at the lake; the scary part was that if she hadn't woken me, she might have been gone, and no-one would ever know what had really happened.

**Please Review! Jess is really anxious to hear what you guys think of it!**


End file.
